1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source, more particularly to a LED light source.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional LED light source requires effective heat dissipating device for heat dissipation to function effectively. Usually, the heat dissipation mechanism or arrangement involves natural heat convection, addition of cooling fan device, addition of heat pipe, construction of heat sink structure and so on. The cooling fan device is complicated but of relative low reliability, and it often turns out that the life span of the cooling fan device is shorter than a chip; The heat pipe has a relative low rate of heat dissipation; the heat sink structure is limited by the surface area of its fins structure and thus fail to solve the problem of heat dissipation satisfactorily.
Conventional LED light source is a sealed structure, comprising a substrate serving as a base and a LED member having one side bonded to the substrate and another side for light emission. In addition, resin is used to encapsulate the LED member in such a manner that the LED member is affixed onto the substrate.
Currently, the problem of LED heat dissipation is one of the major issues in developing LED into the modern light source. The design and construction of the LED heat dissipation arrangement directly and greatly determines the life span, functionality, and cost of the LED light source. In addition, the conventional LED light source only provides one light emitting surface while the other bonded surface is limited onto the substrate and cannot be used, resulting in a relatively low lighting intensity and efficiency.